


Owari-magica: Witch battle Forstbite

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [3]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Role play log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The first-ever witch battleOriginally posted:  Dec 24, 2017 (to dA)
Series: Owari Magica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Forstbite

**Author's Note:**

> IllegalSympathy word count: 559 (301 points)  
> cockabeetle word count: 479 (248 points)
> 
> EXP gained: 12 points  
> Purification gained: 9%  
> Item: Used grief seed that can be used on a latter date.

Order: Vanessa, Vondila, Mariana, Forstbite (Witch)

The holiday season was in full effect meaning the witch Frostbite was out again. It had been

showing up for a few years now most magi had been to busy with the holidays to be able to

get away and fight the witch. It had shown up near downtown were the lower class housing

met. Its entrance was tucked in a dead end alleyway, perfectly hidden from the eyes of the

public.

After having herd about the witch from Salem and Vondilla, Vanessa had dedicated her time

alone to searching for the Witch, this time felt like she was close to the real thing as she felt the

similar electricity in the air that comes with being so close to a Wtiches Lair, breathing smokey

warmth into her hands she toed at the groundto build up the courage to enter

Vondila was annoyed with this dumb witch. She hoped the other girls were out here looking for

it. She had seen the thing in her first year of being a magi. Her and one other magi had been

there, they saw the dumb thing and had to flee before it kicked both their asses. She had seen

it here and there since over the years never enough magi to deal with it. She looked down at

her soul gem seeing the glow strengthen. She was getting close. Looking around she spotted

an ally and rolled her eyes. "Can these things be less cliché for once." She grumbled.

Mariana sprinted up behind the other two. She hadn't had as much time to herself as she'd

have liked to look for the witch, but at least she's found it and her fellow magi!

"Cliché? What do you mean?”

Vanessa waved over to her fellow Magical Girls, suddenly feeling more confident about this

battle than she had on her own. This wasnt nearly as daunting with two other skilled girls with

her!

Vondila turned on Ana ready to punch, but was glad she hesitated. "Don't walk up behind me

like that." She breathed to calm her breath. "Also witches are kinda predictable, they like to be

in dark gloomy areas." She didn't mention why for now it was not something these two needed

to worry over. She walked up to the entrance seeing it ripple. Right behind it was the witches

grief seed. "Alright, Frostbite it in here-" She gestured in front of her. "Its best we transform

before heading in." She turned to the other magi. "This year Frostbite is being killed." She

smiled brightly at the pair in front of her. She head up her soul gem and placed it on her chest

were it sat with her magi attire. A green glow formed around her, when it faded she was in new

clothes. “Ready?"

Mariana nodded, pressing her gem to her shoulder and transforming as told.

"That makes sense. And sorry! Didn't mean to startle you.”

Holding her own gem to her chest, she felt the warm energy envelop her as she transformed

into her battle attire. Only afterwards was Vanessa concious enough to check around her for

anyone who would have noticed them. "I thought Witches call out to people, you said this one

is pretty docile"? she asked Vondilla.

Vondila grinned at the pair it was nice to see their magi attire. "It's okay, Ana. And yes they

normally do call people this one I think it chill but its hard to tell with the already high suicide

rate this season." She mused allowed. "Lets go." She turned back and to the entrance and

pushed in. Quickly thinking of her twin as she passed into the labyrinth.

Mariana follows into the labyrinth, glancing around curiously.

"Suicide rate...?" That didn't sound good.

"Christmas time has the highest suicide rates, stress of work, providing the perfect chrismas

for your family, the bad weather etc...I can't imagine witched being here helps" Vanessa

supplanted as she followed her peers into the Labrynth. Like everyone, she tried not to think

about how sad the holidays can be for some people.

Vondila nodded in agreement with Vanessa. "We will know the effects this witch has on the

town next year." She flicked her wrist and her spade's wand appeared in her hand. She needed

to be ready. Like hell was she letting these two get badly hurt.

Mariana hummed. She summoned her gun, flipping it around her hand as they delved deeper

into the labyrinth.

"Yeah. Maybe the rates will go down…"

Vanessa summons a cutlas and takes in her surroundings, looking for any signs of the Witch or

Familiar. For a being called Frostbite the place certainly looked fitting…

Frostbite roared to life with a ungodly scream. Snow picking up as it moved around the

labyrinth, it was meant to slow down any normal being that walked in. Magi were unaffected by

the consent storm. Its snow flake body twitched as it waited for what was to come. It had been

come cocky in its oddly long life span. Its familiars sat dormant at the moment at the sides of

the room.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 60 Vondila: 85 Ana: 60 Forstbite: 95 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa looks to Vondilla for guidance as she crouches down low looking for cover.

Vondila pointed her wand at the monster in front of her. Her wand glows green and chains

come from the ground and wrap around the witch to keep it in place. "I have locked it in place.

It wont be able to come closer for a few moments." Vondila called out.

Mariana took this moment to try to shoot the now chained witch. The bullet didn't get close,

but next time she shoots she'll try to aim better.

Frostbite tugged at the chains. Its screamed and shot large chunks of ice at the attacking magi.

It hits both Vanessa and Ana

HEALTH ATATS: Vanessa: 54 Vondila: 85 Ana:54 Forstbite: 95 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa charged at the Witch but skidded on the ice, over charging and missing it.

Vondila shook her head when the ice missed her. She stuck spade's wand in her hair and

pulled out her cards from her hair. She ran at the witch with a close attack. She then skidded

past the witch. "Dammit" She hissed out.

The hit hurt! Ow! It threw her already kinda screwy aim off a little more. But Mariana was going

to keep trying. Maybe she'll jump around and try a different angle next.

hissing at the paing of the attack, Vanessa swings again and misses Frostbite by inches.

Frostbite continues to pull at the chains keeping it in place. Tries to attack again with its wide

attack but it misses all the magi.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 54 Vondila: 85 Ana:54 Forstbite: 95 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa decides to swing at one of the familiars this time and still misses. Much to her

frustration.

Vondila went in again with an attack at the witch and missed. It didn't have long till it got out of

the chains wore off.

  
Mariana shot at the witch again, and this time she finally hit! She couldn't really help the little

dance she did in victory.

"Finally!!"

Frostbite stopped it struggles when Ana's attack landed. It looked at the closest magi to it

being Vondila, it cried in joy when the attack landed.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 54 Vondila: 80 Ana:54 Forstbite: 91 Familiars: all at 50

Taking advantage of Frostbite's distraction over being hit, Vanessa swings her sword once

again and finally lands a hit.

Vondila grunted at the pain of the attack. Gritting her teeth, she pulled out her wand from her

hair pointed it at the witch and attacked with her elemental attack, inflicting the witch with

damage and poison.

Ana got cocky, after finally getting a hit. Which of course means she immediately missed her

shot.

Frostbite twitched as poison pulsed through its system. The chains fell away but it was to

focused on the poison to notice. It attacked Vondila again wanting to get the pest that hurt it to

be dead. It landed its attack on her again.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 54 Vondila: 75 Ana:54 Forstbite: 85 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa took another swing of her sword but Frostbite moved out of the way.

Vondila growled in annoyance. It was best she was taking the blows then the others. She

waved her wand in font of her and small bulbs of magic formed and then went flying at

Frostbite. She grinned when the attack landed.

Mariana took another shot, worried a little about Vondila. She wanted to deal with this thing

quickly, because it would be bad if one of them got hurt.

Frostbite screeched and shot ice at all the magi in the room. Though the ice flew by all the

magi.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 54 Vondila: 75 Ana:54 Frostbite: 68 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa used her momentum on the ice to stab forward at Frostbite, landing her second hit at

the beast.

Vondila slides her wand back into her hair and using her cards she attacks right at the witch.

Landing the close attack.

Mariana shot again, jumping around a little to get closer. It wouldn't neccessarily be of any

help, but it made her feel more useful as she hits the witch.

Frostbite attacked Vanessa and gave a battle cry when the ice hit the magi.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 46 Vondila: 75 Ana:54 Frostbite: 53 Familiars: all at 50

The attack hurt Vanessa more thn she thought it would and fumbled with her sword.

Vondila wanted to get the witch down quickly. She grabbed her wand and created three bulbs

of magic in front her. "Trio Finally!" She screamed to active the attack. The bulbs of magic shot

at the witch at high speed.

Mariana took a moment to watch the spectacle, surprised by the feat of magic. Would she get

an attack like that if she worked long and hard enough? She remembered herself quickly

enough, and shot at the witch again, dancing when it hit.

Frostbite screamed in pain at Vondila's attack. Its scream triggered two of the familiars to come

out of their dormant state to protect their witch. One of the familiars attacked Vanessa and hit.

The other familiar attacked Ana. Frostbite then put up a protective barrier. (Frostbite is

protected till its next turn)

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 45 Vondila: 75 Ana:51 Frostbite: 32 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa took a swing at the nearest familiar to her, missing it. The ice was hindering all mobility

Vondila turned to the familiar that was attacking Vanessa and shot an elemental attack at it and

missing. Leaving a small fire to spark up near the familiar.

Ana jumped a little, as fire sprung up in the labyrinth. Her aim suffered from her lapse in

attention.

Frostbite's barrier fell, it attacked Vondila still angry about the attack from earlier. Both familiars

turned and fallowed their witches lead and attacked Vondila as well.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 45 Vondila: 55 Ana:51 Frostbite: 32 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa stood in the pool of melting ice and slashed downward, landing a blow onto Frostbite

while it's back was turned

Vondila was nocked back away from the witch by the familiars. Blood fell out of her nose, she

hadn't had a blow like that in a while. She rubbed her nose to clean up some of the blood. She

pointed her wand at one of the familiars with Flurry magic and missed.

Mariana shot at the witch, she had the distinct feeling it wasn't going to hot very hard, but

that's fine.

Frostbite tried to attack all the magi that were attacking it but instead caused the ice fixtures

above it to fall on to it. One of the familiars turned to Ana and attacked, well the other one

attacked Vanessa.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 41 Vondila: 55 Ana:50 Frostbite: 20 Familiars: all at 50

Vanessa begins a run up and stabs at Frostbite

Vondila now letting the daze of the on slot of an attack pass she turns to the witch and runs at

it and attacks. The slick ground caused her to slip past the witch.

Mariana fumbled her gun and shot herself in the foot.

Frostbite lashes out sending ice shards at the magi in anger after hurting it's self, the ice

misses everyone but Ana. The familiar that had been attacking Ana continued. Well the other

turned at attacked Vondila and in its hope to get rid of the magi is self destructs. This causing

the last familiar to come to life and attacks Vondila but misses.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 41 Vondila: 47 Ana:33 Frostbite: 18 Familiars: 2 familiars left

both at 50

Again, Vanessa stabs at Frostbite, hoping to end this soon and get the girls' injuries looked at

in the Sanctuary

"Stupid fucking familiars." Vondila growled. Cuts littered her body after that explosion. She

went to attack with a flurry attack but the explosion of set her balance sending the attack to the

wall of the labyrinth.

Ana shook off the pain with only a little whining, and got her head back on straight enough to

shoot the witch again.

Frostbite's movements slowed, it cried out weekly. It attacked all the magi in the room. Hoping

to get rid of the pests. The ice hit each magi, and it let out a small cry of triumph. Both familiars

attacked Vondila but each kept sliding on the ice and exploded.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 33 Vondila: 39 Ana:25 Frostbite: 8 Familiars: All are dead

Vanessa's movements became sluggish and she missed her attack

Vondila staggered a little and shocked by the pair of familiars trying to attack her and both

failed. She went to attack Frostbite but lost her footing as she charged and tripped. "It's almost

down!" She called out the others. "We can do this." She hoped it would give them the last

push that was needed. The others didn't look well and would need to be looked at by Salem

once this was said and finished.

Ana nodded, and immediately tripped and shot the wall.

Frostbite started to cry it's familiars were dead and it felt like it would be joining them soon. It

attacked Vondila but the ice missed the magi.

HEALTH STATS: Vanessa: 33 Vondila: 39 Ana:25 Frostbite: 8 Familiars: All are dead

Vanessa swung hard and hit the Witch with a loud cry.

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and summoned an orb of elemental magic. She shot it at

the witch and with a burst of electricity the witch crumbled to the ground and the labyrinth

faded around them leaving the group back in the alleyway. "We did it!" She cheered.

Ana jumped in joy. "Yes! Awesome!!"

"Thank goodness" Vanessa collapsed against a wall, a small nervous laugh broke through and

she began a fit of extatic laughter poured out

Vondila smiled at the girls. She let her magic fall away and changed back to her normal

clothes. She picked up the grief seed and pressed it to her soul gem. "Here use this to clean

your soul gems." She held out the grief seed for the others to take. "Then we should go see

Salem she will be able to heal us."

Ana took the seed, detransforming and pressing it to her gem, nodding.

"Sounds good," she adds, as she offers it to Vanessa.

Detransforming Vanessa purified her gem, wincing as she followed the other two. "You two

were amazing back there"!

Vondila lead the way to the beach. "So were you. Niether of you held back." She chirped.

Ana grinned.

"You guys were so cool! That big magic attack was really cool!"

"Yeah! Is that something all magical girls can use"?

Vondila shurged. "Eventually, there are different versions for different types of magi. Though it

causes a soul gem to fog up."

"Cool. So... that's why we need to collect grief seeds? To use cool magic?"

"Will we be unable to use magic if it fogs up completley"? Vanessa asks looking around, just

incase anyone see's three badly beaten up girls. The sneaking around part of being a Magi was

still a little hard of Vanessa

Vondila's lips were pulled in a thin line. She couldn't tell them yet, well not everything. "The

stronger you become the better moves you will be able to-do yes. You never want your soul

gem from getting to clouded, if you do let that happen there is no fixing it. It-" She needed to

think of the right words. "It kills you." She states softly. It wasn't wrong. "But that's why we

fight! We get rid of the witches and what's left lets us keep fighting them. It easy to tell though

longer before it gets to clouded up." Her feet landed in sand notifying that it was not much

further. "It's goanna be okay as long as we work together." She smiled back at them.

"Okay! So we're fighting to keep alive and protect people, right?" Ana knew almost nothing

about what they were doing, partly because she hadn't thought it was high-stakes.

"That sounds about right"! Vanessa stated, remembering the Magical Girl who saved her.

"Thats right." Vondila stated. It was nice they were both taking it well. She knew about what

Vanessa had seen so that didn't shock she had no idea about Ana though.

"Nice." That was a lot of pressure, but she could totally handle that.


End file.
